Ryu's Mission
by Yrael's Voice
Summary: Random Ninja Gaiden fic, seemed like fun, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Mission**

Ryu sheathed his sword. It had been five long days, and he had finally finished with this infestation of the fiends. The people of the village would be glad to hear that their farmlands were secure once more. It was a bit of a mediocre mission, and the only reason Ryu had been sent was because there was the possibility of the presence of a greater fiend.

The lesser fiends that plagued the area were all standard, low grade pawns who could be dispatched with a few quick slices, and two or three higher-ranking fiends who seemed to at least know a little about what they were doing, and so were a little trickier, but nothing strong enough to cause Ryu to worry, or even break a sweat.

The fields were clear, and there was no sign of any other fiends, aside from those that lay in pieces around his feet. He turned to leave, and heard a sound from behind him. Immediately, he sensed the presence of another fiend. This was, however, was different. It had a lower Kii output, but now that Ryu had sensed it, he could tell it was very powerful. He kept walking slowly forward, as if he hadn't sensed its presence.

It slinked closer, emboldened by Ryu's apparent obliviousness. Ryu began to walk slower, letting the fiend catch up. When it was almost right behind him, Ryu spun, drawing his sword and slicing it through the air, and the fiend, in a single, swift motion, slicing through the thing's stomach. He redirected the force of the swing, to curve it around for a brutal uppercut. Now sliced into quarters, the remains of the demon kept moving, stayed alive, always trying to get a grasp on the source of life they craved.

Dismayed, Ryu began to concentrate, feeling the energy in the earth around him. He drew the energy towards himself, collecting it into his arms and his sword, which was itself, carved from the fang of a dragon, and imbued with much spiritual energy. As the power in his sword grew, time slowed for Ryu. He saw the fiends around him, saw them moving towards him, but he knew he had plenty of time. There would be more than enough Ki in his sword now to finish them.

All four quarters of the fiend suddenly attacked at once, leaping from four different directions. Ryu was prepared for this, however, and released his built-up energy in one massive burst, swinging his sword in a one thousand four hundred a forty degree arc, four full rotations, unleashing the power he had gathered upon all four of his enemies at once. They fell, turning to ash as they touched the ground, destroyed completely by the power of the Dragon sword, and its wielder, Ryu Hayabusa.


	2. Chapter 2

The fiend finally banished, Ryu once again sheathed his sword. This fiend was not a greater fiend, and because of that, Ryu was worried. He had sensed a great presence when he had first arrived, but that presence was now gone. He waited for several minutes, not moving, to see if any other fiends would attack, while at the same time, reaching out with his other senses to locate any fiends that may be hiding. He sensed nothing, and no fiends leapt out of hiding to attack, so he headed for home, the Hyabusa village.

The entrance to the village was a well-kept secret within the Hyabusa clan, as Ryu's people were still recovering from the attack on the village by Doku, a greater fiend. Ryu had already banished all three greater fiends that existed at that time, however it would be senseless to assume that no more would rise, and so Ryu tracked down any sign, any report, any whisper of a greater fiend. Occasionally, he would cross paths with the fiend slayer Rachael, but their meetings were always brief, a fact that she appeared to hate.

As Ryu entered the village from out of the caverns that laced the foothills of Mount Fuji, his father, Joe Hyabusa, was there to greet him. Joe had arrived back in the village mere weeks ago, badly hurt, starving, and very near death. The village's doctors had done what they could, and Joe would live, but it would take him some months, possible even years, to fully recover. Ryu rolled his eyes. Joe was supposed to be confined to his bed for at least another week, and should not be moving around his room, let along coming all the way to the entrance of the village. Regardless of this fact, Ryu was glad to see his father was recovering well.

"You're back." Joe greeted Ryu as he embraced the younger ninja. "Did you find one?" Ryu shook his head, and Joe frowned. "That's the fifth report of a greater fiend since the emperor fled from Zarkhan, and the fifth one that has turned up nothing." Ryu shook his head again.

"No, father. I sensed the presence of a greater fiend." Joe's eyes widened. "It was gone before I had finished off the lesser fiends." The older ninja hung his head. "I'm getting close." Ryu's eyes narrowed in determination.

"Come, son" Joe turned around, to face the village. "It is now time to rest. You have had a long journey. Wash and rest, then join us for dinner when the sun touches the forest." Ryu nodded, but felt exasperated. He had never acquired a taste for large gatherings of people. Not that this feast would be large; there were few ninja left in the village. Many were off on missions, tracking reports of fiends, or gathering information about any greater fiends. Many still, were confined to their beds by their injuries. Some of these would not survive. Ryu silently cursed the fiends for what they had done to his village, his home, and his people, then bid Joe goodbye, and headed towards his quarters on the outskirts of the village.


End file.
